


I'm in Love with a Vampire

by Allenxedward



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: M/M, Sick!Edward, Vampire!Riza, Vampire!Roy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 09:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7164911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allenxedward/pseuds/Allenxedward
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Edward is in love with Roy Mustang, he is even waiting for the Colonel to propose, but what happens when he finds out his only love is a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm in Love with a Vampire

I rolled out of bed when the phone rang. I didn't want to answer it. It had been a late night in the office with an upcoming deadline, I was lucky to get home and close my eyes. That was when the phone rang.

After the promise day, Al had moved in with Winry and they became engaged. I didn't mind. I like Winry, but only as a friend. I then got an apartment and began working in the office as a promoted Colonel. But I still worked under Mustang who now held the title of General.

I walked over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello?"

"Yes, Ed?" A familiar voice asked.

"Yes." I confirmed.

"It's me, Winry. Al and I were wondering if you wanted to come down to Resembool for Thanksgiving."

"That sounds nice, but I am afraid I will have to decline on your offer."

"What?! Why!?" Winry pouted.

"I really don't have a reason." I shrugged, realizing she couldn't see me.

"Stop being a jerk and come. Bring a friend if you want."

"What if I bring my lover?"

"Ed! You have a girlfriend?! That's great!"

"Well… its something like that." I said as I tried to think about how to explain my situation to her.

"Alright, we will be expecting you two in three days."

I sighed; she was so forceful, thank god I wasn't the one engaged to her. "Yeah, yeah. Tell Al I said hi."

"Alright see you." She hung up the phone and left me alone. I laid down on my soft bed, trying again for sleep. My head ringing from a headache. As I flopped down on my bed, my alarm clock rang informing me that it was time to go to work.

I dragged myself out of bed and changed into my military uniform. I brushed out my hair and braided it as I grabbed some breakfast and locked up my apartment as I walked to work.

####

"You're late." Mustang smirked as I walked in.

"Like I need to hear that from you, I think this is the first time you showed up to work before me." I said and sat down at my desk and looked at the rest of the paperwork I still had left, it would be another long day and possibly night if he couldn't finish it in time.

Roy walked over and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed my cheek and I glanced up at him. "What's bothering you?"

"Nothing, I just didn't get enough sleep last night." I yawned.

Mustang smirked and kissed my neck. "You should move in with me."

I laughed softly. "I will only move in once you propose to me."

He laughed a hearty laugh. "Anxious are we?"

"I'm old enough now. Why not?"

"You don't seem the type to settle down." Roy said as he played with my bangs.

"I might not seem it, but I am ready to." I sighed.

He kissed my cheek and walked to the door. "We will talk more during lunch break." He said and exited the room.

Falman and Breda walked in, Fury following behind.

"How's it going Colonel?" Breda asked.

"It's going…" I responded, not finishing the answer.

Havoc and Hawkeye walked in together.

Like Roy and me, those two had been dating since the promised day. I knew Roy use to have a thing for Riza, but now he was completely over her.

After the morning hustle my day was pretty much the same as always, reading and signing papers that Hawkeye handed me. Lunch time eventually came around and my team left for their break. I locked up my office and walked down to Mustang's office.

The General smiled when he saw me enter. "Well if it isn't Colonel Elric, I wanted to speak with you."

"About what?" I asked as I approached his desk.

"The thing on you mind that makes your eye brows furrow in concentration." Roy explained.

"Really? I did that?"

Roy smirked with a victory smile. "I want to know."

"Well… you see…" I went into the whole phone call I had with Winry and I told him what I said.

"So you want me to spend Thanksgiving with you?" Roy asked interested.

"Yeah." I shrugged.

"Do I get to introduce myself as your boyfriend?"

I felt my face heat up. "Please try to spare me on the embarrassing factor."

"I will try to refrain." He promised. He walked over and kissed my neck. "I love you." He whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I whispered and locked lips with him.

**Author's Note:**

> READ THIS IF YOU WANT MORE FANFICTION MATERIAL!!!!!!!
> 
> If you want more fanfiction material, I am going to hold a weekly drawing and the winner gets to pick each week what they want and I will do 1 of 3 things:  
> 1\. Write a chapter of a preexisting fanfiction  
> 2\. Add a chapter to a fanfiction that is either finished or discontinued  
> 3\. Work with you to write a new fanfiction or one-shot per request.
> 
> The rules are simple, if you help me I will help you. I really want to become an author and I need help building a fanbase. I love writing and want to turn it into a career, but I need help! My first book is Familiar which is about the familiar of a wizard and him adjusting to his new life. My new book that is coming out in the next 2-3 months is called Subject Zero which is about how the zombie apocalypse began with patient zero. Below is a list of things you can do which will get your name in the drawing. I will not empty out the drawing bowl, so if your name is not called that week, you will remain within the bowl for future drawings, thus maintaining your chances of being called. Here are your ways you can get in for the drawing:
> 
> 1\. Buying a print copy of Familiar = 5 Tickets  
> Charmedsewingcrafts Etsy Page - look for Familiar: www.etsy.com/shop/Charmedsewingcrafts  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 2\. Buying a digital copy of Familiar = 3 Tickets  
> Amazon: http://www.amazon.com/gp/product/B01BHGSH0U?*Version*=1&*entries*=0  
> 3\. Advertise= 1 Ticket  
> Advertising is a broad category, it can be anything from a post recommending the book (Such as on Tumblr or facebook), a review (Etsy, Amazon, any review place), a posted piece of fanart or fanfiction, a mention in a video on youtube, anything! Just #Familiarseries when you post on social media sites. You can get 1 advertising ticket per week so there are many chances to rack up on tickets.
> 
> The drawing will be held every Sunday and the first drawing will take place June 12, 2016. To claim your tickets message me after you buy a copy of Familiar which a screenshot of the receipt or send me the link of your advertising post. In the message please give me a name (fanfiction alias, actual name, tumblr user alias, anything) and the preferred way to contact you. I will send you a confirmation message to let you know that your tickets are going into the drawing.  
> Please make sure that I can message you back! I understand that some of you may not check your emails, if you want to message me your cell phone number so I can text you the confirmation, I will.  
> If I draw your name, I will message you back using your preferred contact and congratulate you and we will discuss what you would like, but if I can not get in contact with you for 2 days (on tuesday) I will still post a chapter of something but it will be my pick. The piece of fanfiction you have chosen will be posted on Friday of that week.
> 
> Thank you all for reading my works. I would very much like to get Familiar up and out into the world and this would really help me out. At the same time, I want to thank my readers who have been with me since the beginning. Thank you guys and I always love hearing from you. Please help me out here and I would love to get some messages in my email and start writing for some people.  
> Message me if you have any questions, but as of now, the drawing has begun. Who will get it this week? ;D
> 
> My email is: allenxedward@gmail.com


End file.
